1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to measurement devices, and particularly to a measurement device measuring a distance between a center of a through hole defined in an article and a side of the article.
2. Description of Related Art
In device machining, a punching or bending mode is frequently used. Often, the devices form curved panels, many parts of which can define multiple through holes. To ensure the distance between a center of a through hole defined in a panel and a side of the panel meets determined specifications, a caliper is frequently used. However, due to the complicated operation of the caliper and intrinsic fallibility thereof, measurement precision is lowered.